


The French Mistake - A Sabriel Tale

by GabrielRSJ (blackbirdpuzzlepiece)



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cute, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, Feels, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdpuzzlepiece/pseuds/GabrielRSJ
Summary: What if Richard Speight Jr. directed the episode "The French Mistake" How will Sam react to seeing "Gabriel" again? And what if it really is Gabriel?





	The French Mistake - A Sabriel Tale

**Author's Note:**

> So for the sake of my sanity and the picture in my head I had to use the actual lines from the episode. The section in italics is not owned by me nor do I make a profit of it. It is owned by the writers and producers of Supernatural and the CW/WB Network.

_Thunder rumbled and lighting crashed outside the window of Bobby's house. Dean was doing some research (miracles do happen), and had jut poured the last bit of whiskey from the bottle. Sam walked in carrying a huge stack of old books with him. “Where's Bobby?” he asked Dean, setting the books down on his desk._  
_“In town. Supply run.” Dean replied, studying the empty bottle in his hand._  
_“In this?” Sam said, worriedly._  
_“Yeah man's a hero.” Dean said looking at the bottle again, “We are officially out of hunter's helper.” The lights started to flicker, crackling. Balthazar appeared behind Sam. “Hello boys.” Sam turned to look at him. He quickly moved past Sam and toward the desk where Dean was sitting. Dean was quickly up and watching him. “You've seen The Godfather right?” Balthazar asked._  
_“Balthazar?” Dean said warily._  
_“You know the end when Michael Corleone sends his men to kill his enemies in one bloody swoop.” Balthazar said ignoring Dean. He sets a bowl on the desk where Dean was sitting before._  
_“Hey.” Dean said. Balthazar grabbed something from nearby._  
_“Dead Sea brine. Good, good, good.” he said pouring it into the bowl as he continued, “Then More Greene gets hit in the eye. Don Cuneo gets it in the revolving door”_  
_“I said hey.” Dean said, a bit angry that Balthazar kept ignoring him. Balthazar stopped and looked at him. “You did. Twice. Good for you.” He patted him on the shoulder, and turned his attention back to what he was doing. “Blood of lamb. Blood of lamb.” He looked around thinking of where it could be before poofing to the kitchen. “Beer...cold pizza...blood of lamb.” He pulled the jar out of the fridge. “Yes! Blood of lamb.”_  
_“Why are you talking about The Godfather?” Sam asked as Balthazar closed the fridge door._  
_“Because we're in it right now. Tonight.” he replied, poofing back to the bowl on the desk, “And in the role of Michael Corleone: The archangel Raphael.” Sam and Dean just stared at him as he poured the blood into the bowl._  
_“Mind telling us what you mean?” Dean said._  
_Balthazar sighed. “No, no, no.” He pulled open the drawer of the desk and started rummaging around. He dumped the entire drawer out making Sam and Dean frown. “Yes!” he said, pulling something out. “Bone of a lesser saint. This vertebra will do very nicely. Your Mr. Singer does keep a beautiful pantry.”_  
_“Wait Raphael is after you?” Dean said, trying to understand what was going on._  
_“Raphael is after us all. You see, he consolidated his strength and now he's on the move.” Balthazar said, crushing the vertebra._  
_“And where's Cass?” Sam asked as Balthazar moved to the window._  
_“Oh Cassie?” Balthazar said, stirring a piece of wood in the mixture he'd made, “He is deep, deep, underground. So good old Raphie put out a hit list on every last Samaritan who helped our dear Cass. Including both of you.” Dean looked worried. “And so much more importantly me.” Balthazar continued. “See he wants to draw Cas out into the open.”_  
_“You expect us to just believe you?” Sam said as he and Dean moved closer._  
_“Oh don't.” Balthazar said nonchalantly, as he started making a sigil on the window, “You'll go where I throw you either way.”_  
_“What's that supposed to mean?” Dean asked. Balthazar looked at him as he finished._  
_“And that's all the time we have gentlemen,” he said as he looked at the ceiling, “Where is it?” he asked himself opening his jacket to show a heavily bleeding wound._  
_“Oh, what happened there?” Dean asked, brows furrowing at the wound. Balthazar pulled a key out of one of his pockets and looked at the wound._  
_“Oh, garish I know. You see, Uncle Raphie sent one of his nastiest to handle me. I'm flattered, actually. And down a lung, at the moment, but that's alright. Here's for you.” he said handing the key to Sam. Sam looked at it confused._  
_“What am I supposed to do with this?” Sam asked dangling it in front of him._  
_“Run with it.” Balthazar said. He was thrown back by some unseen force. The two brothers stepped forward. Another angel appeared coming toward them from Bobby's kitchen. “Virgil.” Balthazar said, slowly getting to his feet. “I said run!” he said forcing a hand toward the Winchesters. They went flying back into the window. And landed on padded mattresses._  
_“Cut!” yelled a familiar voice._ Sam's head shot up. He'd know that voice anywhere. His hazel eyes met those whiskey colored eyes and it was like tunnel vision. The only thing Sam could see was Gabriel. He was alive and smiling. Sitting in a chair and looking perfectly well. Before Sam could even think of what he was doing he crossed the space and pulled him into a passionate kiss. The mouth under his wasn't responsive. He pulled back.  
“Well hello to you too Jared.” Richard said, looking dazed and confused. “And what do I owe...that to?”  
“Who's Jared?” he asked  
“You are.” he said. “And I'm Richard and that's Jensen.” He said pointing at Dean. “Jared did you hit your head?” He held up three fingers. “How many fingers do you see Jared?”  
“Three.” he said, distracted and very, very confused. What the hell was going on?  
“I think you need to lie down.” Richard said, guiding him toward the door.  
“Sam!” Dean called running after him.  
“You too.” Richard said, grabbing his shirt collar.  
“Let go of me!” Dean said. Richard did as requested. “Let's go boys. Come on.” As they headed toward the trailers they saw Misha. “Cass!” Dean called. Misha looked up and waved a little, before turning back to his script. “What the hell is going on Sammy?” Dean asked.  
“I don't know.” Sam said, just as confused and scared. 

____

That night they both went back to Jared's place. They were both quite shocked that Sam was married to “Ruby” or “Gen” as she was called here. They ordered the things they needed to recreate the sigil and went back to the studio the next morning. As they were getting ready with the stuff fake Gabriel came in with some other people.  
“Boys! Good to see you bright and early!” he said smiling. Sam's heart hurt. His eyes twinkled just like the real Gabriel's had. “Are we feeling better today?”  
“Oh yeah.” Dean said pasting on a smile. “Bright eyed and bushy tailed.” Richard raised an eyebrow. “But...we're going to need the set for an hour for...practice.”  
“Jensen, while I'd love to try something different with this episode there just isn't time.” he said, shrugging. “I'm sorry. I'd love to help, but we just can't.” he walked on.  
“Sure you'd love to help.” Dean muttered under his breath. “Help me over a cliff.”  
“Dean!” Sam hissed. “Stop it.”  
Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah whatever Sammy.” They went to take their seats to wait until they were needed on set.  
“What's in the box?” Misha asked taking his seat, still studying his lines.  
“I bought a bone of a lesser saint.” Sam said completely seriously.  
“Oh.” Misha said, not really knowing what else to say.  
“Bad news.” Dean said. “We're going to have to act.” Sam looked at him, hoping he was joking.

_An uncountable amount of takes later..._

Richard was flabbergasted. What the hell was going on here? Were they on drugs? What? He was on the phone with their wives, when they jumped through the window. This was going to be a long day. 

Later when Virgil started killing people Richard called the higher ups like he was supposed to, but didn't seem all that concerned.  
“Do you need us to come talk to them?” Sara asked.  
“I think we'll be okay Sara.” He said, “I'll talk to them.” 

When Virgil killed Kripke, Richard sent the little intern running. He looked around making sure no one else was around. He glared at Virgil, his gun trained on Richard. “I wouldn't.” he cautioned. Virgil fired anyway. The human shell around Gabriel cracked and shattered, revealing the archangel in all his Heavenly glory. Virgil screamed and melted in front of the beauty of Gabriel's true form. Sam, who'd been hiding nearby gasped as he saw Gabriel.  
“I know your there Samshine.” Gabriel said softly. Sam ran to him and kissed him. “Why didn't you tell me it was you from the start?” he asked in shock.  
“I can't give away all my secrets sweetheart. That's just no fun.” he winked at him, making Sam smile. “Come on,” he said, “We should get back.” They walked back toward the set together, hand in hand.


End file.
